


Clint meets Neverland

by theunluckyghost



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Clint Barton terminara en el pais de nunca jamas?





	Clint meets Neverland

En el mundo había personas con suerte, personas con una flor en el culo. Clint se considera a si mismo una persona con suerte, si, pero de la mala. Si le preguntaban a él pésima incluso.Si no fuera porque era demasiado exceptivo como para creer en ángeles de la guardia pensaría que el suyo era un autentico incompetente. No podía decir que todos los días fueran terribles, a veces la surte de sus compañeros compensaba un poco la suya, otras lo podía suplir sencillamente con habilidad. Sin embargo aquella mañana se levantó con la sensación de que aquel no seria un día de los de tener suerte. Cuando pocos minutos después las alertas de la torre saltaron como si intentaran dejarles sordos supo que no se equivocaba. La voz de JARVIS y la del capitán se solaparon, indicando que tenían que salir cuanto antes, asi que con un suspiro volvió a empujar la caja de pizza de vuelta a la nevera antes de cerrarla. Se negaba a salir ahí sin haberse tomado al menos un café así que se llevo la jarra de la cafetera al cuarto para tomárselo en lo que se vestía. Ya luego lo devolvería a su sitio… si se acortaba. 

Ya en el Quinjet Tony les explicó la situación, al parecer un grupo de villanos con una organización entre pésima y nula. Una división estándar debería ser suficiente para poder reducirlos, o al menos ese era el plan. Todo pintaba bastante bien hasta que escucho a Thor decir aquellas 5 palabras que le hicieron sentir escalofríos. 

“Venga, vamos. No puede ser tan difícil” había dicho el asgardiano.

No puede ser tan difícil. Esas palabras siempre lo hacían todo mas difícil. Estaban en la lista de frases malditas, justo al lado de “Esto esta hecho” y “Tenemos que hablar”. Cada día se planteaba más en serio hacerles una guía de “frases que no debes decir cerca de alguien gafe”, pero si ya de por si les costaba que Thor fuera capaz de recordar un refrán entero no quería imaginarse lo que podía ser lograr que recordara una lista de frases que no decir, estaba seguro de que se terminaría haciendo un lio y las diría todas mezcladas. Con su suerte, cualquier cosa era posible. 

Intuyó que estaba jodido cuando se dio cuenta de que a él le había tocado el mutante verde que se teletransportaba a placer gracias a pequeños portales. Muy rápido para las piernas de la mayoría de ellos. 

—Si alguien puede predecir su trayectoria y darle ese eres tu, ojo de halcón. — Le había dicho el capitán, lo cual era una frase maravillosa para animar un poco su maltratada autoestima, pero llegados a aquel punto lo cierto era que le animaba más bien poco. 

Cuando media hora mas tarde estaba atravesado un portal en caída libre para perseguir al villano en cuestión,supo que no había estado muy desencaminado. Su espalda impactó contra la arena caliente, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y haciendo suplicar que si se había roto una costilla por el impacto esta no le molestara hasta que no hubiera resuelto todo aquello. 

—Vale… esto pinta mal.—Exhaló con dificultado, con una mano apretada en el arco y la otra sobre el pecho en busca de aliento. Se incorporó con cuidado, intentando averiguar a dónde había ido a parar. Todo lo que veía era arena y un frondoso bosque que lo cubría todo hacia el interior de aquella ¿isla? ¿costa? Se llevó una mano las gafas para recolocarselas. Era un tanto inútil tratar de averiguar a dónde había ido a parar si ni siquiera podía estar seguro de haber permanecido en el mismo planeta. Lo mejor sería tratar de encontrar a aquel ser que lo había arrastrado en su huida, él podría llevarlo de regreso. 

Se incorporó, ajustantose las gafas de nuevo en intentando quitarse la arena del pelo… ¿por qué siempre le pasaban a él estás cosas? Ah, sí, porque era gafe. Bufó dolorido, llevándose la mano al costado, al menos no parecía haber sangre. Aunque no sabía si eso realmente era bueno o malo. Se internó en le bosque con la desconfianza escrita en la cara, no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo, la verdad. Pero en peores líos se había metido… probablemente. 

Apenas se había adentrado unos metros cuando escuchó un grupo de voces en la distancia, agitadas y tremendamente infantiles. Se encaramó a un árbol para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que sucedía… solo por si acaso. La imagen le hizo agustarse las gafas con cierta incredulidad. Un grupo de niños se revolvía y discutía sobre algo, había angustia en su voz, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de Clint. Los niños iban vestidos como si imitaran pequeños animales del bosque, era una imagen que al rubio le recortaba a algo, no sabía exactamente a que, no sabia tampoco si quería dejar su mente seguir aquel hilo de pensamiento. Todo aquello ya estaba siendo suficientemente extraño. Siguió con la mirada el lugar al que los niños apuntaban y miraban, y fue entonces cuando vio lo que les tenia tan preocupados. Uno de ellos permanecía colgado de uno de los arboles, que les rodeaban, enganchado por la ropa a una rama. El mayor no lo pensó demasiado antes de armar dos flechas en su arco, una normal, dirigida hacia el niño en cuestión, para cortar el trozo de ropa en enganchada y cayera. La otra, una de las flechas que normalmente utilizaba para atrapar a los enemigos, al suelo, donde calculaba que el niño iba a caer, para que el material viscoso y blando amortiguara la caída. 

Cuando ambas flechas les pasaron zumbando los niños saltaron sobre si mismos, reuniéndose para girarse hacia el origen del ruido, mostrándose lo más amenazantes posibles. Uno de ellos, el que permanecía en el centro del grupo, alzó hacia él una espada de madera que quizá hubiera resultado amenazante de no ser porque en algún punto previo se habia roto y había quedado reducida, prácticamente, solo al mango. Fue entones cuando el rubio reconoció la imagen, recordó exactamente a que era lo que le recordaban aquellos niños: eran los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. 

—Me he tenido que dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y estoy alucinando. — Murmuró, aun encaramando a la rama del árbol, pero decidió seguirle el juego a su propio subconsciente, pensando que sería la única forma de salir de aquel lugar. ¿Quién tenia tan mala suerte de terminar fantaseando con un cuento infantil en mitad de una pelea? A parte de él, claro. 

Saltó del árbol y se aventuró al claro con el arco ya a su espalda y las manos alzadas en el aire en señal de paz. Los niños le miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos, pero ninguno se movió de su pose “amenazante” 

—Ey, tranquilos… solo intentaba ayudar a vuestro amigo.— Movió levemente su mano para señalar al crío, que tal y como él pensaba, había caído sobre los restos de su flecha sin mayor daño que el pequeño corte en su traje. 

Uno de los muchachos miró hacía atrás, viendo que el chico estaba bien, los demás continuaron apunando con sus… armas, si, suponía que podía llamarle así. Ambos niños se miraron y de repente todos los ojos se posaron en él, con una mezcla entre temor e incredulidad. Lo siguiente fueron todo susurros que sus audífonos no captaban del todo, los aparatos de Stark eran buenos, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para captar los murmullos de un grupo de niños pequeños. Se pensaba encargar de hacérselo saber a Tony en cuanto encontrara la forma de volver, de donde fuera que estuviste. Empezaba a tener sus sospechas, esperaba estar equivocado, por su propio bien. 

Aquello de algún modo se sentía como la calma previa a la tormenta, lo sumó en el momento en que todos aquellos pares de ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre él y pasaron del Absoluto silencio al caos completo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Quién eres? 

—¿Eres tú el que ha hecho todo esto?

—Pero que cosas tienes ¡Claro que ha sido él! ¡Es un adulto, siempre es culpa de los adultos! 

—¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? 

Pero entre palabra y palabra, entre pregunta y pregunta, no le daban tiempo para contestar a nada, defenderse o intentar explicarles que no podía ser responsable de nada porque para empezar no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios estaba. Dios, aquel era el tipo de griterío que normalmente le daba ganas de apagar los audífonos y desconectar del mundo, pero no podía, porque en aquella ocasión le increpaban directamente a él. Y con cada intervención los niños se iban cerrando entorno a él hasta formar un circulo a su alrededor, amenazantes, todo lo amenazantes que pueden ser un grupo de niños con armas de juguetes… que es más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. 

—¡Vas a venir con nosotros! ¡Nuestro líder decidirá qué hacer contigo!— Fue entonces, cuando una de aquellas espadas le pincho en el culo, que se dio cuenta de que, para ser una espada de juguete estaba bastante afilada. El ocurrente pensamiento de que quizá eran armas de madera, pero no eran para nada de juguete acudió a su mente, haciendo que tuviera que contener una sonrisa. No era el momento para sonreír, claramente no lo era. Un nuevo pinchazo hizo que empezara a andar, rodeado de todos aquellos niños.Solo el podía tener la suerte de ser “secuestrado” dos veces seguidas en un mismo día, primero un un portal a un universo desconocido, después por un grupo de niños. Sí, era de esas cosas que solo le pasan a él. 

Se dejo llevar, porque si bien era cierto que podía salir de ahí sin salir gravemente herido, tampoco tenía ni la mas remota idea de hacia donde dirigirse. El que era hábil siguiendo rastros era el capitán, él era más de infiltrase y hacer cosas… bueno, cosas de espía, que es lo que se suponía que era, aunque el mundo pareciera olvidarlo de forma habitual. El caso era que eso de cumplir con el papel de rehén hasta que la situación le resultara favorable iba mucho más con él. Con un poco de suer… no, mejor no hablar de suerte, que aun era capaz de gafarlo. Suspiró, ajustandose las gafas y manteniendo la mirada en su alrededor, que hubiera decidido quedarse así, por ahora, no quería decir que no fuera a buscar posibles vías de escape. 

Antes de haberse dado cuenta habían llegado a un alto y curioso arbol que no conservaba sobre si ni una triste hoja. A sus pies un muchacho vestido de verde estaba tumbado y lucía como un perro apaleado, a pocos metros de él, flotando, su amigo interdimensional. 

—¡Peter! —Gritó uno de los niños antes de lanzarse directo a por el villano que les había traído hasta allí. Sonó un chasquido y al poco en anónimo villano estaba atravesando un portal para lanzar al niño por los aires. Otro niño salió en su defensa, de nuevo un chasquido, portal, chasquido, portal y segundos mas tarde el niño estaba colgando de la rama de un árbol. 

Clint esta vez si se permitió sonreír. Le habían dado el nombre de Ojo de Halcón porque nunca fallaba, porque su objetivo nunca escapaba, ya fuera una pista o una persona a la perseguir, iba siendo hora de cumplir con el titulo. Había visto un patrón en los movimientos ajenos, algo que podía utilizar en su beneficio. Con cuidado y disimulo armo su arco, sabiendo que los niños estaban demasiado centrados en aquel que había atacado a su querido líder, que parecía ser Peter Pan, Peter Pan y los niños perdidos, de verdad, aquello solo le pasaba a él. Por otro lado su objetivo estaba enfocado en lucirse atacando a aquellos niños. Perfecto para que él hiciera lo suyo sin que nadie lo notara en lo absoluto. 

Espero al chasquido y lanzó la primera flecha, una flecha de pegamento directa a las manos de su adversario para inmovilizarlas, pues estaba seguro de que era eso lo que le permitía crear portales a su antojo. El contrario sonrió, con la mirada fija en él, como si a pesar de todo el hubiera ganado. Fue entonces cuando Clint disparó su segunda flecha, directa a los pies ajenos, una flecha con cable que arrastró al contrario varios metros lejos del portal. 

Con el extraño inmovilizado todas las miradas recayeron en él, y no quiso quedarse a comprobar si eran amistosas o no, saltó entre los niños, sosteniendo con una mano su propio costado, aun adolorido… realmente iba a tener que mirar si se había roto alguna costilla, enganchó a su no-tan-amigable amigo verde y saltó al interior del portal con la esperanza de que le llevara de vuelta a su mundo. 

Pero si las cosas salieran bien a la primera, o a la segunda, o a la quinta, no estaríamos hablando de Clint Barton. Bueno, si las cosas salieran bien, en general, no estaríamos hablando de Clint Barton. Así que no fue una sorpresa que el portal los escupiera a ambos a un par de metros de donde habían saltado en primer lugar. 

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.— Suspiró con frustración, mordiéndose la lengua al darse cuenta de que estaba delante de un grupo de niños. No era la mejor influencia, probablemente, eso tampoco era ningún secreto. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia el cautivo villano, éste le devolvió una sonrisa victoriosa, señal de haberse salido con la suya. Clint de inmediato supo que tenía que centrar su atención en otra cosa o terminaría estampando una flecha en la cara a su única vía de escape.

Los niños, ahorra arremolinados al rededor de su líder, les miraban fijamente. Había un poco menos de miedo y un poco más de admiración en sus ojos que antes. El arquero se puso en pie, dejando a su rehén a sus pies, tirado en el suelo. Alzó de nuevo las manos en son de paz.

—Antes de que empecéis a vociferar como antes escuchadme ¿si? Yo solo quiero volver a mi casa con mis compañeros, solo necesito que ese jodid…—mierda— que ese portal me lleve al sitio de donde vengo, prometo que si lo consigo no os molestaré más.

Los niños permanecieron mirándole, atentos, mientras hablaba, sin embargo, en cuanto terminó, toda la atención fue hacia el muchacho de verde, todos parecían muy concentrados en él, sin embargo, o los cacharros de Stark empezaban a fallar o el chico realmente no estaba diciendo algo. El cuerpo de varios de los niños le impedían ver si el crío estaba o no gesticulando. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios por segundos. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando una especie de luz dorada tintineo separándose del grupo. Era como una pequeña luciérnaga que rodeo el portal con aquel polvo dorado antes de volar hacia él, y entonces, cuando la tuvo cerca, pudo verlo. Así que Campanilla iba a salvar el día. 

La pequeña hada rubia se paró frente a él y empezó a hacer gestos furiosos para comunicarse con él. Clint agradeció que las clases de lenguaje de signos hubieran desarrollado su imaginación lo suficiente como para decidir algo comprensible de una serie de gestos tal que “señalar portal- señalar Clint- golpes varios en la sien” asintió, esperando que todo aquello hubiera sido un “solo tienes que pensar en el lugar al que quieres ir” 

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, ¿qué podía pasar si no funcionaba? ¿Qué volvieran a aquella isla? Merecía la pena intentarlo. Así que con un único pensamiento en mente saltó de nuevo, con su villano atrapado bien sujeto para que no tuviera oportunidad de escaparse. 

“A casa” 

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar al saltar. 

Cuando segundos después se encontró a si mismo a punto de caerle encima a Natt, que peleaba más que concentrada contra su villano de turno, pensó que quizá debería haber sido un poco más concreto, pero en punto era que lo había conseguido, había vuelto. 

Cayeron de lleno contra el asfalto y ugh, si con la caída anterior no se había fracturado alguna costilla ahora seguro que lo había hecho. Sin embargo su estrepitosa caída había distraído a la otra villana el tiempo suficiente para que Natasha le asestara un potente golpe en el costado, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Sonrió al verla y ella se giró hacía él. 

—Hace unos segundos estabas a dos calles de aquí ¿Qué con…? —Dijo mientras saltaba encima de la muchacha en cuestión para inmovilizarla y apresarla. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Clint, al parecer el tiempo no había pasado desde que él había atravesado el portal la primera vez. 

—Si te lo contara no me creerías.— Y la sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más en sus labios, porque, aunque nadie fuera a notarlo porque con el Capitan America y Thor a su alrededor rara vez la prensa reparaba en él, por una vez el había sido el más rápido cumpliendo su misión, quizá contaba como trampas, pero no estaba nada mal para un humano común y corriente que solo lleva un arco y muchas fechas ¿no? 


End file.
